degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
When Doves Cry (2)
"When Doves Cry (2)" '''is the second part to the two-part Season 2 premiere of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on September 27, 2002 on CTV Television and on October 7, 2002 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Yan Moore and Aaron Martin and directed by Bruce McDonald. The episode shares its title with a song of the same name by Prince. Main Plot Albert gets home and has movies and Chinese take-out for him and Craig. The phone rings and its Joey, telling Craig's father about Craig's plans to run away to British Columbia. Craig becomes scared and runs to his room while his dad is on the phone. He locked himself in his room and called Sean, asking if he can come over and begins packing his clothes. His father tried to open the door and began beating down the door with a golf club (it is implied he was going to beat him with it) and when he finally got in, Craig was gone. Sean and Craig are walking on train tracks. Craig starts to talk about his plans of running away to British Columbia. Craig asks about Sean's parents and if they've ever beaten him. Sean says no and asks if his have. Craig doesn't answer and a train begins to come. Sean gets off the tracks but, Craig is still on them, watching the train come toward him. Sean tells him to get off and when the train is just about to hit him, Sean pushes Craig off the tracks. Sean asks him what his problem is and Craig runs off. Sean realizes that Craig's father does abuse Craig, so he runs to Emma to tell her that they must get Craig before he runs away to British Columbia. Emma and Sean then race to Joey and tell them what they've discovered about Craig being abused. At first Joey doesn't believe it until his daughter Angie tells him she saw bruises on Craig's stomach. When Joey puts all the pieces together, he and Sean head out looking for Craig. Eventually they find Craig at his mother's grave-site and when Joey asks Craig if he has ever been abused by his father, Craig says yes and starts to cry in his stepfather's arms. The next day Craig goes back to his house with Joey and decides to retrieve his clothes so he can live with Joey instead of his abusive father. When Craig is confronted by his father, he simply denies ever hurting Craig, and that's when Craig takes his stuff and lives with Joey. Subplot Paige reluctantly meets J.T. for their date and they go see a movie. She looks over and sees Spinner and Hazel in the theatre watching them on their date. Paige and J.T. get something to eat after the movie and start to talk and have a good time when Hazel and Spinner come up to them and give her, her money. J.T. realizes she was paid to go on the date with him and is upset and Paige takes her money and leaves him there. At school the next day, Paige apologizes to J.T. and tells him that he's not her type. He says he'll forgive her if she kisses him, so Paige kisses him on the cheek and J.T. is ecstatic. Trivia= *This two-parter is named after the song ''"When Doves Cry" ''by Prince. *This is the first episode where Manny is absent. |-| Gallery= doves.PNG toby.PNG emmadoves.PNG emma and craig.PNG money.PNG park.PNG ice cream.PNG window curtains.PNG train.PNG tracks.PNG laugh.PNG suicide.PNG lights.PNG survive.PNG skateboard.PNG paige bear.PNG joeydoves.PNG graveyard.PNG evil.PNG |-| Promos= |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson Supporting Cast *Hugh Dillon as Albert Manning *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *J.T.: "You got paid to go out with me?" Paige: "Sue me." *Angela: "I saw today..." Joey: "I know you saw him today okay?" Angela: "No, I saw... all purple. A dinosaur hurts him, he told me." |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch episode on Gorillavid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 2 Episodes